


Escenas de Crimen

by Asmodeus1987



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Dark Knight Rises (2012), Gotham (TV), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Behind the Scenes, Drabbles, Drama, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pre-Slash, Romance, Spoilers, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus1987/pseuds/Asmodeus1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serie de historias cortas involucrando a Jim Gordon, así como a Bruce Wayne/Batman, siendo un hermoso OTP.</p><p>Primer capitulo (Gotham 'verse): Jim Gordon está embarazado y la identidad del padre es un eterno misterio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Jim/Bruce en diferentes universos y versiones, más no necesariamente en todos los capítulos. Primer capítulo: Idea robada de la Ley y el Orden SVU de la reciente trama sobre Detective Rollins.

**01.**

_Gotham ‘verse; Jim Gordon está embarazado y la identidad del padre es un eterno misterio._

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jim tomó dos antiácidos. Se sujetó de la mesa de la cafetería por un momento, murmurando.

 

"No puedes patearme."

 

En el cuello de su esófago sentía un ardor inmenso. Las patadas no estaban ayudando.

 

"No puedes patearme mientras hago mi trabajo."

 

"¿Hablando solo, Jimbo?"

 

Jim se reincorporó de inmediato. "¿Cómo te fue con el Doctor Ramírez? ¿Cantó algo útil?"

 

"Bueno." Bullock se sirvió café (maldito afortunado), aceptando el cambio de tema. Sin embargo, su presencia aligeró algo en Jim. Las feromonas de Alfa ayudaron a tranquilizar las patadas. "Aparte de sacarle que organiza pelea de gallos en la parte subterránea de su veterinaria clandestina, nah, nada que tenga que ver con nuestro lavandero de dinero favorito."

 

"Mm." Jim apretó sus labios. Si hubiera sido el que hubiera tenido a Ramírez en su presencia, lo había hecho chillar en todo su esplendor. Caminaron de regreso a sus escritorios—el cual Jim odiaba a estas alturas—y se sentó con una mueca, y movimientos lentos. Cuando miró el paquete de bolsa de papel, sin embargo, el ánimo de James mejoró considerablemente. "Diablos, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?" Inhaló el smoothie que encontró dentro, gimiendo antes la frescura que se deslizó por su garganta.

 

Harvey alzó sus cejas. "Créeme, regresé a la Estación lo más rápido posible. Sabía que estarías tan cómodo como un pavo en el horno."

 

Gordon talló su rostro. "Odio estar sin hacer nada. Enloqueceré antes de tiempo, Harvey. Te lo juro." Aplicó sus ojos suplicantes que solían ganarse a testigos, y en buenos días hasta al Comandante, pero Harvey sólo roló sus ojos.

 

"Estás ladrándole al árbol equivocado, Jim. Conoces las reglas: nunca obtendrás que un Alfa te deje salir a la línea de fuego con tremenda tripulación allá abajo." Harvey apuntó hacia el estómago de su compañero. "Para que recuerdes el condón la próxima vez."

 

"Es un favor." Jim gruñó. "Ya te lo dije. Es un favor para un amigo."

 

"Ajá." El escepticismo fue palpable. Jim se enfocó en su smoothie. "Es lo que me sigues diciendo."

 

 

 


	2. Dar Confort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nolan!Bruce intenta ser un buen amigo sin la capa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popurrí de Gotham y The Dark Knight Rises; John Blake es el nuevo Batman, mientras que Nolan!Bruce Wayne es el inválido amigo de Nolan!Jim Gordon, intentado averiguar su lugar en la cadena alimenticia de Cd. Gótica. Entre más tiempo pasa con Gordon sin la capa de vigilante, más Bruce se da cuenta de la Tensión Romántica sin Resolver entre los dos. Cuando Gordon es brutalmente atacado junto con la Estación de Policía (inspirándome en el episodio 2x02 "Knock, knock" de Gotham) Bruce se apresura a investigar lo sucedido.

**02.**

**[+]+[+]**

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando irrumpió en la estación de policía, el escenario era tan horrible como lo había imaginado. Había sangre en el piso de la estación, heridos por doquier siendo rodeados de paramédicos, y cuerpos inertes siendo insertados en bolsas negras.

Bruce odió como su bastón se resbaló en los escalones. Estaban húmedos. Sin la mano de Blake sosteniéndolo de la espalda, hubiera hecho de su cara un panqueque.

"¿Dónde está el Comisionado?" Blake se le adelantó a preguntar, dejándolo detrás con facilidad, para brincarle encima a un oficial.

El oficial tartamudeó, tan blanco como el papel. "Montoya—Montoya se atravesó—"

"¿ _Dónde_ está?"

Bruce sintió la presencia, más que verla. Era instinto. Un sexto sentido desarrollado por el pasar de los años. Cuando giró a la derecha, fue a justo a tiempo. Divisó a Gordon saliendo de la morgue a paso lento. Las luces de los helicópteros tintaban de un azul tétrico el rostro del Comisionado, mientras se les acercó.

Bruce tragó saliva.

Olviden el azul, el rostro de Jim estaba _rojo_ con sangre. Sin lentes, el hombre pareció tener dificultad para reconocer a Bruce a la distancia.

Bruce nunca había cojeado tan rápido en el endemoniado bastón, como en aquel momento.

 _¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te pasó a ti? ¿Quién hizo esto?_ Pero fue algo más inesperado, lo que salió de su boca, cuando pausó frente a Gordon. "Estás vivo. Me alegro."

Jim intentó limpiar su bigote, pero solo embarró más la sangre. "Yo también." El Comisionado sonó maravillado con la noción, su cabeza totalmente en otro lugar. Bruce se acercó aún más, su preocupación creciendo. Su mano libre se estiró sin su consentimiento, anclándose en el brazo de Gordon con fuerza.

Jim se apegó a su brazo en un instante. Ambos se sostuvieron. Se engancharon mutuamente. Gordon achicó sus ojos.

"¿Wayne?"

Bruce nunca creyó que algún día se encontraría en esta posición.

Dar confort no era su fuerte.

Asintió, decidido a no huir de la vulnerabilidad del momento. Gordon siempre había estado allí en sus momentos más oscuros. Merecía ser tratado igual. "Sí. Soy yo."

Jim suspiró. "Sarah está muerta."

"¿Sarah Essan?"

Jim hizo una mueca que confirmó la duda.

Mierda. La futura sucesora del Comisionado Gordon y esporádica amante del mismo. Bruce apretó labios juntos por un momento. Luego, recordó ser un niño asustado, sentado en la Estación, sintiéndose como un fenómeno mientras los reporteros intentaban sacar fotografías de su trauma. "Deberías—Quiero decir, ¿quieres sentarte? _Deberías_ sentarte."

Gordon tembló bajo sus dedos, frágil físicamente y psicológicamente. "Fue una trampa. Y caí directo en ella.

Bruce tenía experiencia cayendo en trampas. Lástima que no aprendía de ellas. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tu rodilla dolerá si la sigues forzando." Increíblemente, Gordon aceptó la silla que se le fue acercada por uno de los oficiales, para ofrecerla a Bruce. "Siéntate."

Bruce rodó sus ojos. Ignoró el dolor de su rodilla. "¿ _Qué_ sucedió?" Haló del apéndice que sostenía en su mano. No había contado que Gordon estaba tan fuera de sí, que ante el jalón, el cuerpo entero del Comisionado orbitaría hacia el suyo con inminente fuerza.

Nunca había tenido a Jim tan cerca. Únicamente Batman había tenido aquella privilegiada intimidad.

"¿Dónde quedaron tus lentes?" Fue lo primero que Bruce pudo pensar decir—susurrar—al tener su nariz casi en la frente de Gordon.

Gordon se encogió de hombros. "Los tenía cuando salí. ¿Probablemente… en el callejón? Cuando seguí a Lee… Fue en el callejón donde me brincaron encima sus pequeños amigos."

"¿Lee?" Otra ex de Jim. Maravilloso. "¿La Doctora Thompkins? Pensé que seguía en Arkham."

"Fue dada de alta." Gordon alzó su mentón los centímetros que probaron ser letales par la atención de Bruce. Nariz a nariz. Estaban nariz a nariz. Bruce distinguió las pupilas dilatadas de Jim. Contusión. Pérdida de sangre. Culpa por la muerte de Essan. Frustración, por haber caído por el señuelo. Bruce lo leyó todo. Lo _sintió_ , cuando Gordon hizo un gemido ahogado, entremezclado con agridulce risa. "Dada de alta. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo? Este ataque fue planeado—"

"Ella debe estar trabajando para alguien."

"Por Dios." Gary gruñó. Sus ojos eran azules. ¿Por qué hasta ahora, Bruce lo notaba? "Creo que vomitaré."

Bruce parpadeó. No movió ni un musculo. No se apartó un centímetro de la boca de Gordon. "De acuerdo."

Gordon lo besó.

Breve. Un mínima impresión de labio con labio—o más bien, de bigote a labio. Bruce relamió automáticamente su boca, integrando el sabor a sangre a su paladar. Los pensamientos de Bruce hicieron corto-circuito: _¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué yo? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Gordon?_

Luego, Gordon se dio media vuelta y vomitó en el escritorio de Harvey Bullock.

 

 


End file.
